


You Came Home To Me

by wolfie_slays



Series: Tumblr Christmas Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony and Peter have an argument, Peter walks out, but comes back in time for Christmas :)





	You Came Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @/sluttystarker :)

“Please come home, Peter.” Tony sighed into his phone, voice thick. “I’m so sorry, honey, I didn’t mean any of it. Please come back to me. I can’t- I can’t do this alone. I can’t be without you, not like this.”

This wasn’t the first message Tony had left Peter since his boyfriend had stormed out on him a week ago. They’d both said horrible things to each other; cutting words designed to hurt, to cause real pain, to wriggle under the skin and _stick_ there. Tony had seen red, said something about Peter not being able to save his uncle, and that’d been a step too far. 

The image of Peter yanking his clothes out of their shared wardrobe and shoving them in a duffel bag, tears streaming down his face, the sound of the door slamming without so much as a goodbye, was something Tony was not going to forget in a while. It made his chest clench. 

That had happened on the 17th, not that Tony was counting, which made it no other day than the 24th of December, Christmas fucking eve, because Tony’s life was nothing if not an enormous cliché. Tony and Peter were meant to have been attending a gala this evening, their first holiday celebrations as a couple, but a surveying look from Pepper when she’d stormed into his penthouse after three days of radio silence had cancelled it. 

Tony eyed the drinks cabinet across the room with a wistful gaze; he wasn’t teetotal, not good for the public image, but he wasn’t an alcoholic anymore. He knew his boundaries. He knew that if he reached for that glass of scotch now, he wouldn’t stop. No matter how angry the boy was, how hurt he was, Peter would never forgive himself if he thought he’d driven Tony back to that. 

“FRIDAY?” Tony croaked, emptying the carafe of water on the table into a glass and downing it in one go. “Can you get me visuals on Peter?”

_‘No can do boss, I’m afraid. It appears Peter has hacked into your private server and messed with my code.’_

“Of course he has.” Tony chuckled humourlessly. “That’s my boy.”

_‘I’ve been told to tell you he needs time, boss, should you ask where to find him.’_

“He needs time, right.” Tony sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell have I done, Fri?”

_‘You may like to know that someone is approaching the penthouse via the elevator, boss.’_

“Fuck, they make me feel like I’m on suicide watch.” Tony mumbled to himself, rubbing at his tired eyes. “Operation: let’s make sure Tony hasn’t killed himself because he fucked up and he’s alone at Christmastime, again.”

“Tony?”

The sound of the elevator doors sliding open was masked by Peter’s voice, tentative as he hovered uncertainly in the entryway to the place he’d lived in for nearly a year. 

Tony whipped around at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, resisting the urge to vault the couch and wrap Peter up in a crushing hug and never, ever let him go, never again. Instead, Tony stood up carefully, slowly, approaching Peter until they were stood a couple of meters apart, each waiting for the other to speak first. 

“You came home to me.”

Tony’s voice shook as he spoke, and he could have kicked himself for the tear that spilled down his cheek, a sight that made Peter’s fingers twitch with the urge to wipe it away. 

“I’ll always come home to you, Tony.” Peter said firmly. “Always.”

“I didn’t-” Tony hesitated, cleared his throat. “I thought you’d gone, for good. I didn’t think you’d come back.”

“You know me better than that.”

“Friday said you needed time. I took that to mean you were reconsidering everything and wanted this to be over- wanted us to be over.”

“Jumping to conclusions.” Peter said ruefully, a hint of a smile on his face. “You’ve always been good at that.”

“So you’re back?” Tony blurted, suddenly frantic in his need for reassurance. “I’m so sorry for what I said, I never meant any of it, I can’t believe I tried to hurt you like that, I just got so angry and so scared for no reason and it’s inexcusable and I-”

Tony’s panicked ramblings were muffled as Peter dropped his bag on the floor and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the older man, letting him bury his face in his shirt. Tony had resented Peter’s growth spurt, the fact that the boy now had a good four inches on him, but nothing could calm him down like Peter wrapping him up, keeping him safe. 

“Stop blaming yourself.” Peter whispered. “We were both awful. I said stuff too, stuff that I can’t take back, stuff that I’m never gonna not hate myself for saying to you. But neither of us meant it. And it’s in the past now.”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded shakily. “In the past. We’re gonna be alright?”

It shouldn’t have been a question, but it was, and Peter reached to intertwine his fingers with Tony’s, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. 

“Of course we’re gonna be alright.” Peter chuckled. “We always have been before.”

Tony drew back, looking up into Peter’s soft brown eyes that conveyed nothing but love and sincerity and care.

“God, I love you.” Tony breathed. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Peter smiled. “Are we still doing a dinner tomorrow? I understand if you’d cancelled-”

“Yes, we are.” Tony nodded. “I didn’t cancel, I hoped you’d- yes, we’re still doing dinner for everyone. It’s frighteningly domestic.”

“It’s fun.” Peter giggled, dipping down to press a soft kiss against Tony’s lips. “I like being domestic with you, Tony. This isn’t just sex for me, you know that, right?”

“You’re so young, Peter.” Tony sighed, bringing their linked hands up to stroke along the column of the boy’s neck. “You’re so young, so full of life, and I’m nearing the end of my sell-by date. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re trapped with me.”

There was a beat of silence between the two that felt like a second and an hour and a day all at once, before Peter pulled back, placing his hands gently but firmly on Tony’s shoulders, eyes dark with intent.

“I remember dying, Tony.” Peter said, his voice steady. “I remember every second of it, and it was horrific, and it messed me up.”

“Peter-”

“But you were there.” Peter continued, ignoring Tony’s pained voice. “You held me whilst I died, you brought me back, you _saved_ me. And you keep on saving me, every time I feel like I can’t breathe, like I can’t do this, you’re _there_.”

“I’ll always be there.” Tony murmured, eyes briefly flickering shut as he processed Peter’s words. “God, you know I’ll always be there. I couldn’t be anywhere else, even if I wanted to.”

“I know.” Peter assured. “I know, Tony.”

“You came home for Christmas.” Tony chuckled shakily. “’s like a shitty Hallmark movie, isn’t it?”

“Don’t insult Hallmark movies in my presence, old man.” Peter grinned, easy and open. “I couldn’t spend Christmas away from you. I want to spend all my Christmases with you.” 

“Always; it won’t be Christmas if you’re away from me.”

“Sap. Let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
